


Sans réponse

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [31]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Angelo n'est plus là et ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent rien, celle qui l'a aimé et celui qui l'aime. Et le désespoir n'est plus très loin. Séquelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans réponse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLight/gifts).



> **Principe du meme d'écriture** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (sur cinquante) correspondant à une question, qui devra constituer le début du texte  
>  **Demande** : Shura & Marine - « Quand t’ai-je déjà menti ? »  
>  **Note** : Séquelle. De cette alternative qu'il faudra écrire pour mieux l'oublier.

_Novembre 2010_

« Quand t’ai-je déjà menti ?

— Tu veux rire, j’espère. »

Non.

Shura est très sérieux au contraire, et Marine hésite alors que tout en elle la pousse à s’engouffrer dans une brèche dont elle réalise soudain qu’elle est la seule à illusionner son existence. Il ne lui ment pas, l’homme qui se tient devant elle et que l’angoisse a raidi au point que l’effort consenti pour lui répondre tantôt a tordu ses traits. Et il ne lui a jamais menti. Quant à ce qu’il ne lui a pas dit, c’est elle qui n’a pas su l’écouter. Ou n’a pas voulu l’entendre.

Cette évidence, un peu trop soudaine au regard des circonstances, la fait vaciller mais elle se redresse bien avant que la main secourable du Capricorne ne s’empare de son coude.

« Alors c’est vrai, murmure-t-elle d’une voix qu’elle n’est pas sûre de reconnaître. Tu ne sais pas.

— Non. Pourtant, j’aimerais. »

_Et ainsi, tu ne serais pas là à vouloir me rassurer alors que tout est en train de hurler à l’intérieur de toi._

« J’aimerais qu’il soit quelque part. » Reprend Shura sourdement et son regard n’est plus sur elle, alors qu’il s’égare dans le vide entre les murs austères du palais. « Là où je pourrais aller le chercher. D’où je pourrais le ramener. Mais… »

Elle en est sûre, il vient de crier. Pourtant, le visage de l’Espagnol demeure impavide et les os de sa mâchoire serrée saillent de plus belle sous la peau salie par une barbe de trois jours.

« Il n’est plus nulle part, Marine. »


End file.
